pkpower_ytfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Rosen
Michael Rosen Was Born On The Seventh Of May but don't let his silliness fool you he is a fighting machine he can beat your ass real hard he defeat weeegee in 1976 and saved Princess Peach before Luigi J. Video Or Mario Jumpman Video Could he is the savior of the plum galaxy and is a sex machine his teachers tried to cut down his sex he has a very sexual so this made it hard for him as a kid as so you thought he actually had a non stop urge to fuck people he could not stop he was a sex machine at the age of 9 he got tricked by his brother Peter Rosen to watch weegee on television this made it so he was in the hospital for 10 days to get rid of the weegee virus he then smacked his brother in the face and almost cut his dick off so he could not have sex anymore but his parents stopped him and then had sex with him just because why the fuck not and he did have a very hard childhood but it defiantly was one of the worst years of his life once he grew up life was a lot easier he no longer had to deal with his stupid school he could drive and could hang out with harrybo whenever he wants he was introduced to plums when he was only 12 months old when he became 3 and gained teeth he ate pizza and once he was 5 he had ice cream after hearing that his uncle fucked his mom michael loved drugs when he was 20 but they started to get to him when he became 40 he had many birthdays always fucking hating people for the shitty collabs they would make for him he'd always get drunk on christmas and always had crack on his birthday these were his favorite times of year halloween sure you would get candy but michael was not the one to eat that shit so he would put razor blades into the candy and who ever dared to go trick or treating would get it to them he loved the holidays most of all st patricks day due to him being able to drink on that day his favorite video game was hong kong 97 and 7 grand dad not knowing these were bootlegs he had fun with them soon later burning his games due to how shitty they were and having his first real mario game he also liked sonic the hedgehog and crash his favorite console is a wii his brothers was atari his moms was xbox and his dads was ps1 his dad did not like the new ones but the classics were fucking awesome for him but michael hated his family the only one he liked was his uncle for being fucking awesome and buying him the wii when his parents bought him a stupid sega over time michael became the man he is today but still had to hide his terrible childhood for younger audiences Category:Plums Category:Chocolate Cake Category:Pizza Category:Were Going On A Bear Hunt Category:Tea Time Category:Michael Category:Harrybo Category:Harrybos Grand Dad Category:Wii Category:Coke Category:Cocaine Category:Crack Category:Weegee Virus Category:Weegee Category:Malleo Category:Walleo Category:Waweegee